Talk:Screw Industry
I am feeling this should be merged with the "Planet Betelgeuse" page to give it more content until it is a recurring location. But I await input for this before I merge the pages. Valcruze (talk) 16:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oppose: Screw Industry is not Betelgeuse and vice versa. This page has to do specifically with the factory and, arguably more importantly, it's product. The page on Betelgeuse has to do with the planet as a whole and not the importance of any one particular building on it. -- Conejito (talk) 16:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oppose. The part is obviously very important, and it would be a waste of time to merge it with Betelguese only to have later plot developments force us to unmerge it. Khatoblepas (talk) 16:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Screw Industry is on Planet Betelgeuse, and it is a part of it. As the story goes, it might as well be another Ra-Sta. To illuminate that "part" further, It iis similiar to a Gundam scene where a copy of the part is shown. Speculation on reddit may show the part is linked to Jaicro's empire ships and the A.L.E. but that stuff is trivia rather than having an entire page to it. We record facts here, rather than predicting the show like the fols on reddit does. A lot of Wikis do recording work It breaks spoilers and ruins plot for the readers. And do not forget Space Dandy is episodic rather than story-based. The characters may remember "past lives" but does not mean events are linked to each another. And that's what the restore button is for. Valcruze (talk) 17:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Glad you brought up Ra-Sta. It has a page too, and there's no controversy about it, even though it was just in one episode and had really nothing to do with the plot or the characters in the long term. Screw Industry is separate from the planet it's on and is important to the plot and the background of two of the characters. :There is no speculation on the page; all that's listed in the article are the facts. The only thing being speculated on is that the page might become even more important later. If people don't like this "recording work" and feel it make spoil the plot for them, they're free not to look at a wiki about a show they haven't watched completely. :Oppose vote stands. -- Conejito (talk) 17:49, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oppose - -- 21:01, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : :Screw Industry is separate from the planet it's on and is important to the plot and the background of two of the characters. :Important to plot/background, why not the Meow's house and Lil' Mama's cafe as well. They shared personal time there as well. :There is no speculation on the page; all that's listed in the article are the facts. ' :Pronto. That's what we do here , record facts. :'The only thing being speculated on is that the page might become even more important later. :When ? How ? Imagine not asked by me, but to more anons who browse this page. How is this page/location more important than others. Is it because of the Gundam Reference ? They had it Lil's Mama cafe as well. The newtype flash. :If people don't like this "recording work" and feel it make spoil the plot for them, they're free not to look at a wiki about a show they haven't watched completely. :People will still come here regardless it is a spoiler or not. They just want a fill-up on each episodes, know the characters better. But this wiki does "recording work" that makes them think it is a spoiler, or even yet, extrapolation. :Most wikia don't do it, especially this wikia since the series is still airing its first dubbed run. Unless you took it from the aired original untranslated/undubbed series. :My personal view , I am okay with it; Speaking as a wiki editer, I felt why it is a page just because it is a setting for a father-son bonding and a production area for a certain device. It is still rather short to warrant enough information as a full page on its own. Looks like someone filled Ra-Sta after the last time I view it, it has enough some interesting trivia to keep it. :We do not have a speculation page yet . But a Wahoo/Gogol search will show most wikias have it to moderate such edits/writing. We are not unlike other wikias, if more so, we should adhere the rules tighter. Which brings us to the bureaucrat who just replied... :A woolong for your thoughts, awyman13? - Valcruze (talk) 05:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::No still separate. Thats like putting information of a weapon's attachment on that weapons page on the Battlefield Wiki. Does not work. -- 03:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I beg to differ, what BunnyBoi means is this page is made for future/possible occurences in the series where Screw Factory may have yet a major role in. I would like to think so myself, but right now it serves nothing except a few lines with an open meaning. And this wikia is still slightly out of date. I got a good idea for this. I came across the Battlefield wikia where some pages have construction templates. You could add those.Valcruze (talk) 05:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Who knows maybe it will or maybe it wont wont but it should still get a page. If there was only 1 Boobies and it was on a single planet, would it get a page? Of course it would. Also, Ive based a majority of our content off of the BF Wiki. -- 06:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC)